


Date Night

by smollouisandtolharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dating, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Popular Louis, Shy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smollouisandtolharry/pseuds/smollouisandtolharry
Summary: Hi!This is my second fic!Enjoy!(sorry if my grammar is bad)





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> This is my second fic!
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (sorry if my grammar is bad)

Harry has a crush, but not any crush. He has a crush on the most popular boy at school. Louis Tomlinson. On Harry's first day at his new school, he couldn't help but have a likely towards the blue eyed boy. So, with the help from his friends, Liam and Niall, he is going to ask Louis out on a date. ¨ Okay, here's the plan,¨ Liam said, ¨ Harry, you are going to start a conversation with Louis. Then once he is interested in you, you will pop the question.¨ Harry nods his head and exhales. He is really nervous, what if Louis isn't into guys? What if Louis starts to bully him for asking him out?

Liam can sense the nervousness coming of Harry. He elbows Niall in the arm and gives a look that says ¨Do something¨. Niall approaches Harry and tries to make him feel not nervous. ¨Mate. You'll be fine, okay? If he makes fun of you, we'll be here for you.¨ Harry looks up at Niall and gives him a small smile, ¨ Thank you guys. I don't know what I would do without you.¨ 

Suddenly, Harry see´s louis walking down the hall, look sexy as always. Louis sees Harry staring at him and winks at him. Harry blushes and looks down as quick as he can. He didn't want Louis seeing him blushing like a tomato. Liam elbows Harry, ¨ You should ask him. It´s perfect timing.¨ 

Harry nods and starts walking towards Louis.   
¨Louis! Wait up!¨, He shouts.  
Louis turns around to see Harry running towards. He waits there until Harry approaches him.   
¨Yes?¨   
¨Well… umm… I wanted to k-know if would l-like to go out with m-me?¨, Harry stutters out.  
Louis giggles softly at Harry´s nervousness and replies,¨ Sure, why not.¨   
Harry lets out the breathe he didn't know he was holding in.  
¨So, when is the date?¨, Louis asks.   
¨On Friday night, at 7. If that's okay with you?¨  
¨It´s more than okay.¨  
Harry´s face lights up and goes to hug Louis, but immediately stops himself. Louis notices this action and goes to wrap his arms around Harry´s torso. Harry smiles down at Louis and hugs him back. They stood there in their embrace until someone clears their throats. They jump back from each other to see Liam and Niall standing there with huge smiles on their faces. 

¨I see that you said yes to Harry´s invite.¨, Liam says.  
¨Yup! Harry seems to be a nice boy¨, Louis exclaims.   
Harry blushes a little bit and looks down at the floor with a grin.   
¨Well, I have to get to class before my French teacher yells at me.¨, Louis said.  
¨Ok, I´ll see you around or something.¨, Harry mumbles.   
Before Louis turns around to walk away, he leans up to kiss Harry on the cheek. Harry blushes even more. Louis turns to walk away but winks at Harry before doing so.

 

~TIME SKIP TO FRIDAY~

It´s Friday night and Harry is really nervous. He keeps thinking that he would ruin this date. It´s almost seven so Harry starts to get ready. He pulls on some black skinny jeans and a white button up but only leaving a few buttons unbuttoned. He then pulls on his brown boots and goes to the mirror. He messes with his hair for a bit before getting the rose that he is going to give to Louis.

He grabs his car keys and walks to his car. He jumps in and plays How To Save A Life by The Fray. He texts Louis (he got his number after that day at school) and tells him he´s on his way. Louis replies immediately with a ´ok :)´.

Harry is almost close to Louis´ house and he feels a bit more confident. He pulls his car over, goes to the door and knocks.

Louis opens the door and Harry can't help but stare. Louis is dressed up in black skinny jeans so tight that they look spray painted on. He has a dark maroon shirt and a pair of black vans.   
¨You look beautiful¨, Harry comments. Louis blushes a bright pink and says ¨Well, you look handsome.¨   
Harry smiles slightly and hands the rose to Louis. Louis takes it with a smile and smells it. ¨Smells very lovely. Let me go put it in some water then we can leave.¨ When he returns, Harry walks him to the car and opens the door for him. ¨What a gentlemen¨, Louis says giggling. Harry gets in on the other side and starts the car.  
¨So, where are we going?¨   
¨It´s a surprise¨   
¨Can you at least give me a hint?¨   
¨Nope¨, Harry says popping the ´p´.  
Louis pouts but doesn't say anything else.

They arrive to a small diner and Louis is liking the date already. The diner is a small, cozy looking place. Harry opens the door to the diner for Louis and they step inside. A waiter notices them and leads them to a table.   
¨Hi, my name is Jared and I´ll be your waiter for tonight. Have y´all decided on drinks yet?  
¨Yes, I would like a water please.¨, Harry says.  
The waiter writes it down and turns to Louis, ¨And for you, cutie?¨  
Louis blushes a bit while Harry doesn't look pleased.   
´I should be the only one making him blush like that´, Harry thought.

~  
The night has been great so far, except for one thing. The damn waiter won't stop flirting with Louis. Louis seems to like the compliments that the waiter have been giving him. It makes Harry utterly jealous. So, he decides that it needs to stop. 

When the waiter comes back with the dessert menu, he just had to make another comment.   
¨If there isn't anything that you like on here, I think I can give you something I think you would like.¨   
Of course Louis starts blushing again. That's when Harry had enough.  
¨Why don't you go flirt with someone else, dickhead.¨   
Louis looks at Harry with wide eyes.   
¨I don't like the way you're looking at my date like that.¨  
When Harry was done, his face was red. The waiter seemed a bit scared and grabs the menus back. When he leaves, Harry turns towards Louis. ¨ I´m sorry. I just ruined the date. I get it that you don't want to go out again¨ Harry looks down slightly.  
Louis looks at Harry and giggles a bit. Harry looks up surprised.  
¨Harry, it´s fine. You looked hot getting all angry and jealous like that,¨ Louis admitted. The green eyed boy blushed a bright red.

¨Wanna get outta here?¨ Louis asked. Harry nods and throws a few bills onto the table. They head back to the car and get in. 

They looked at each other for a bit, admiring the other. That's when Harry felt something plush and soft against his lips. He realized that Louis was kissing him and was fast to kiss him back.   
Louis flicked his tongue against the curly haired boy. Harry gave Louis access and their tongues fought for dominance. Harry won and explored Louis´ mouth. He removed his mouth from Louis and looked at him with a smile. 

Louis smiled back and says, ¨We should definitely do this again.¨ 

 

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, should I write more?  
> Let me know in the comments


End file.
